The Princess & The Playboy
by silver stripes
Summary: This is Beauty and the Beast with a rather unique Utena twist. Not a new chapter but important AN.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Revolutionary Girl Utena or the Beauty and the Beast.

"Speaking"

'Thinking"

The Princess & The Playboy  
Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once upon a time there was this prince. He was riding his horse one day when he discovered a little pink haired princess crying. "Why do you cry little one?" asked the prince. "Because my parents have died and now I have no one." replied the little princess. "Now that is not true. One day you will find your prince but you have to keep you noble heart." the prince said wiping away the young girl's tears. "Where do you live" asked the tiny girl. "In a castle in the sky" the crimson haired prince replied. "That's impossible"she replied. "No, it's not, just trust your heart and one day it will lead you there." he said before he gave her a kiss and then he left. The princess was impressed by this mysterious prince that she vowed to find him when she grew up.  
  


After comforting the little princess the prince went back to his castle. Later that night the wind was howling and the thunder roared outside while a knock could barely be heard coming from the castle's main door. The prince answered it since all of his servants had retired for the night. A man with purple hair wearing peasant clothing begged him for shelter from the storm for the night. The prince denied his request not knowing who this peasant was. After being refused the peasant returned to the woods near the castle. "Now you have shown your true colors Touga. You shall now be cursed with the demeanor of a playboy. You and all of your servants shall be cursed to remain in the castle forever or until you can truly love someone and have their love returned, but who could ever fall in love with a playboy?" Dios asked..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten years later at Ohtori Academy Utena, a rose haired girl wearing a boys school uniform was eating lunch with her friend Anthy and her pet Chuchu outside under one of the many trees on campus. Wakaba decided to join them and jumped on Utena's back. "Utena, my love" she cried "Please get off, Wakaba, I'm not in the mood right now ok?" said Utena. "Ok." Wakaba replied. Anthy and Wakaba were talking when Utena started thinking about the meeting with her prince many years ago.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I live in a castle in the sky but if you trust your heart it will lead you there one day." her beautiful crimson haired prince had told her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Utena are you ok?" Wakaba said waving a hand in front of her waking her up from her day dream. "Oh yeah I'm fine." the other two girls didn't believe her though she had been spacing out a lot lately and it wasn't like her. "Are you sure you're ok? You haven't been yourself lately." Anthy said. "Will you two quit worrying about me? I'm fine." Utena replied.  


Unknown to the girls Akio was watching them from his office window. 'That Utena really is something different. I will have her as mine one day. She is so noble and strong minded it is amazing really how she has retained it all these years. Most people lose it early in life. Anyway my plan to get her will begin tomorrow.' he thought.  


That night at Utena and Anthy's dorm room Utena was sitting at the window looking out at the stars. "It was about your prince again wasn't it?" Anthy asked. "What?" Utena looked confused. "Earlier at lunch when you spaced out." Anthy said. "Oh yeah it was." Utena said. "Care to explain?" Anthy asked. "Maybe later." Utena answered. "Oh come on let me in on it. I won't tell anyone ok?" Anthy said. "Promise?" Utena said. "Yes" was her answer. "Oh all right I'll tell you." Utena finally gave in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I had to end it there. The next one will be longer. 


	2. A Castle in the Sky

The Princess & the Playboy  


Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena (RGU or SKU) or the Beauty and the Beast  


Reader Responses:

Myself The Great : Thanks for the constructive criticism. I tried to improve. As for Touga's horsesure.  
  
Chapter 1: A Castle In The Sky

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Chapter:Prologue

That night at Utena and Anthy's dorm room Utena was sitting at the window looking out at the stars. "It was about your prince again wasn't it?" Anthy asked. "What?" Utena looked confused. "Earlier at lunch when you spaced out." Anthy said. "Oh yeah it was." Utena said. "Care to explain?" Anthy asked. "Maybe later." Utena answered. "Oh come on let me in on it. I won't tell anyone ok?" Anthy said. "Promise?" Utena said. "Yes" was her answer. "Oh all right I'll tell you." Utena finally gave in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why is she asking this all of a sudden? She knows this is a hard subject for me to talk about? Oh well I told her I'd tell her so I guess there's no way around the issue.' Utena sighed. "I just remembered that when I was very little my prince had told me if I kept my noble heart that one day I would find his castle." Utena said. 'She doesn't need to know that it was supposed to be in the sky. She'd think I've finally gone off the deep end if I told her that.'  


"So Utena do you think that you will ever find his castle?" Anthy asked putting a comforting hand on Utena's shoulder. "I really don't know. A part of me really wants to believe that I will find it one day, but then another smaller part of me tells me that it really doesn't exist and I'm wasting my time. But I just have to keep believing because what if it really is true and I find my prince?" Utena replied. "I don't know, Utena. That is something you have to work out yourself. Come now lets get some sleep. It's getting late and we still have school tomorrow. Ok?" Anthy said. "I think I'll stay up just a little later." Utena replied. "Ok." was Anthy's answer while she walked away from the arched window leaving Utena alone with her thoughts.  
  
'Just give me one sign that you're out there just one sign that all my dreams and hopes up to this day haven't been for nothing. I really, truly, wish that one day I will find my prince. The one person who had found and comforted me when I was little and all alone due to my parent's death.' Utena though as she continued to gaze at the heavens. For a moment she thought that she saw a cluster of stars that looked remarkably like the prince she once knew. 'It couldn't have been, could it?' She thought as she realized that it could have been a sign. With a sigh she returned to her comfy bed and pulled the rose printed blanket around her and went to sleep still thinking about her prince.  
  
Buzz buzz buzz. Utena awoke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. Groggily she turned it off and rolled over to get a few more moments of rest before she got up, but it was useless. The sun was shining into her face and the blue birds in the nest right outside her window refused to stop their merrily singing, so she finally got up, brushed her teeth, changed into her navy blue with gold trim uniform and a pair red shorts, and brushed her hair when she heard Anthy calling up to her "Utena, breakfast is ready." As Utena made her way downstairs to the dining room she could smell the delicious aroma of pancakes and bacon. 'Yum' she thought. Anthy had always been a great cook and made the most heavenly food anyone could ever wish to taste. She sure was lucky to have such a great best friend and room mate. When she entered the kitchen she picked up three pancakes, one large one and two small ones arranging them so that the two smaller ones were on the top left and right side of the plate while the larger one was in the center. She then poured syrup to look like two eyes and a mouth. She also took a grape off of the center fruit basket of the table and placed it in the center of the large pancake. "Look it's ChuChu" she said showing her creation to Anthy. "Yes it is" she said holding back a giggle. ChuChu then found it suddenly interesting to hide in Utena's hair. When ChuChu finally settled down the two girls ate their breakfast talking about anything that came to mind. Finally it was time to leave for school so they grabbed the books and headed off.  
  
At school Akio noticed Utena and his sister talking. He approached them and gave a hug to Anthy then to Utena who reluctantly returned the gesture. He entered the conversation and kept close to Utena. When first period was about to start Akio insisted on walking Utena to her classroom. 'Grr. Why does he have to crowd me like this? He probably likes me which is nothing new though. I'll just have to tell him to back off no biggie.' Utena thought. 'She is looking great today. I wonder what she's thinking? Probably can't believe that I'm actually here with her of all girls. Most girls love me but then again she really is a mystery.' Akio thought. When they got to her class room she thanked Akio and then quickly went inside before the bell rang.  


The day had gone by quickly and it was only lunch. So far all of her classes had assigned no homework and the weather was perfect. She sat outside eating lunch again under the same tree that she always did when the weather was nice. No one was there yet so she sat down and began to eat the lunch that Anthy had made for her. Little did she know that Akio was watching her again. This time, since she was alone he went out to greet her. 'She really is beautiful. Especially with the sunlight shining down on her through the leaves. It looks like one of those pictures painted by only the most talented artists, but it actually real. I think I will tell her now.' He thought.  


'Where is everyone? Shouldn't they have been here by now? Oh well. I'll just talk to them later.' Utena thought when she was interrupted by Akio. "Hey Utena how are you my beautiful princess? Or prince shall I say." "Fine. And you, Akio?" "Absolutely perfect. I was thinking. What would you say to going out for dinner at La Feuillete and then maybe a movie?" he asked. "Listen Akio, I don't think that tonight is good." "Ok, how about tomorrow?" "That isn't good either." She replied. "Fine then. When are you free?" he asked. "I don't want to go out with you, Akio. I'm sorry." Utena replied. "Why not? Don't you like me?" He asked. "It's not that it's just that things are complicated."she answered. "Is it another guy?" "Not exactly" Utena said while she got up and headed toward the large forbidden forest that was located next to the school. Akio tried to stop her as she left but couldn't so he started to follow her. He lost her just as she entered the forest.   
  
Utena was running in the forest now not knowing if she had gotten rid of Akio yet or not. Her only goal was to get rid of him so she kept running not noticing that the forest around her had gotten so dark that she could barely see anything in front of her. She didn't even realize that she was going up a flight of stairs. When she finally stopped she looked around. She was at the door of a huge castle with a pink roof over the towers, lovely stained glass windows which all seemed to contain a picture of a girl that looked a lot like her best friend Anthy. 'Weird' she thought. Then that is when she noticed that the forest she was in wasn't in sight anywhere, until she tried to look at the ground. It was beneath her. The entire forest looked like a small bush or tree. 'A castle in the sky? Could I have finally found it? Is this the place I've been looking for, for so long? Oh my god. Just calm down. Everything will be fine. Just because you somehow found a castle in the sky that may be your prince's castle does not mean that this is crazy. Just knock on the door and take things one step at a time Utena.' Finally she got up enough courage to knock on the door. She was about ready to leave when the door slowly creaked open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remember to review. Good, bad, or criticism is welcomed. I will try to improve.  
  



	3. Inside The Castle

The Princess & the Playboy  


Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena (RGU or SKU) or the Beauty and the Beast  


Reader Responses:

Myself The Great : Thanks again for the constructive criticism. 

Suppis Tenshi : Thank you so much for helping me with this. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 2: Inside the Castle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Chapter: 

Utena ran away from Akio and discovered a castle that appeared to be located in the sky. 

Finally she got up enough courage to knock on the door. She was about ready to leave when the door slowly creaked open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Cautiously, Utena glanced around the huge doors and seeing no one inside, took a few steps into the welcoming foyer. She glanced around the room; it was amazing and took her breath away. The room was painted a soft golden color and numerous paintings covered the walls by artists such as DaVinci and even the ceiling was done in a beautiful rendition of Michelangelo's work at the Sistine chapel.

While Utena was standing in awe at the magnificence of this place, Miki went to tell Touga of their new visitor. 

"Touga, a new girl has arrived and she is in located the foyer right now. I have no idea how she found this place, but I thought you would like to know of her arrival and welcome her. 

"That I would. She had to have a noble heart in order to be able to find this place. He paused. How did she get inside anyway?"

"Oh, I let her in. She was right outside of the doors, when I was playing my piano and I barely heard the knock. Since she appeared harmless, I opened the doors and let her in. She did not see me from my hiding place in the shadows, so I left her to come and tell you. Would you like me to tell the others of our new guest?

"No, I think that I will do that tonight at dinner. Also, please have someone make up the empty bedroom next to mine." With that Touga headed for the foyer eager to see whom this mystery guest was. When he arrived, he found Utena studying the ceiling, lost in thought. Coming up behind her he slowly wrapped his arms around her pulling her slightly closer to his body.

Utena was thinking * Wow! This place is huge, and beautiful too. Whoever lives here has fantastic taste in art and decoration.*

Suddenly she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer to whoever the owner was of those secure arms. She could feel herself melting into those arms somehow feeling safe and secure, even though she did not know who it was holding her.

Touga felt her pull away from his embrace. "Hello, who might you be, wandering into my home?" he asked with a smile. 

"Um...hi." Utena said blushing. "I was running in the woods and then the next thing I know I was standing outside this castle, so I knocked on the door and it opened so I came in." Utena rambled.

"Well then, May I at least know the name of the fair maiden who has wandered into my home?" he said taking her hand and laying a soft kiss on it.

" Utena." she softly replied, feeling her cheeks getting redder by the moment. *How can he make me melt like that? No one has ever been able to do that, no matter how hard they may have tried. Then again he has crimson hair and is so very kind, just like my prince from long ago. Maybe I have finally found my prince after all?* She frowned,* No, I haven't. This is all just an illusion.*

"Utena, would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Room?"

"Yes, it is starting to get dark, and I'm sure that you don't want to go back through the forest at night. Am I correct?"

"Well, yes."

"Well then, let me escort you, he said placing an arm around her waist. Utena tried to increase the distance a little but his arms tightened their grip just that much more. He led her from the foyer into a hallway that was painted a rich lilac color. More paintings and a few sculptures adorned this hallway. She followed as they ascended a flight of spiraling staircases made of white marble with matching railings. 

*This place is magnificent. Could he really be my prince? I don't know maybe staying here a little longer will give me some answers.*

"Remember that is something you're going to have to work out for yourself." Anthys words rang in her ears. Touga stopped her when they reached a magnificent dark cherry wooden door.

"This is your room. Mine is right next door in case you need anything, so don't hesitate to ask." Touga said. "Dinner will be served in an hour. I will come to escort you down to the dining room milady," he said bestowing another kiss on her hand before leaving her alone.

Utena walked into her room and found a simple yet elegant bedroom decorated in shades of rosy pink. A four-post bed was in the center of the room with light pink satin sheets, sheer pink drapes hanging on the posts, and a single pink rose was lying on a pillow patterned with pink roses.

Meanwhile, Touga had returned to his own room for some time to think. *Who is this new girl? Somehow I feel as if I know her from a time long ago. I'm certain I've seen her somewhere before but where or when I do not know. Certainly the answers will be revealed shortly. * He glanced at his watch. *Its time for dinner. I better escort my new guest there now,* he thought before exiting his room.

In no time whatsoever Touga was knocking on the door to her room. Utena opened the door and found Touga waiting for her. He offered her his arm and she gladly accepted it. When they arrived at the dining room Touga told her to wait outside the door, for just a moment because he had something to say to the people she was about to meet. As he walked into the room Utena thought *I guess the others, whoever they may be, don't know about me yet.*

Inside the dining hall Miki, Juri, and Saionji were sitting. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make."  
  



	4. An Evening Ride

The Princess & the Playboy  


Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena (RGU or SKU) or the Beauty and the Beast  


Reader Responses:

Myself The Great : Sorry for killing your interpretation of Touga as a hairy PMSing guy. Lol. Anyway, I'm glad you like it.

Suppis Tenshi : Thank you so much again for helping me with this. This story probably wouldn't have reached this many chapters if you hadn't.

Cherry6124 : Thanks for your constructive criticism

Chapter 3: An Evening Ride

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Chapter:

Utena was welcomed into the mysterious castle and met, Touga, her prince? He graciously offered her a room for the night and invited her to have dinner with him and his companions, who also resided in the castle. At the dinning room he asked Utena to wait outside for a moment while he talked to the people inside. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We are having a guest for dinner," Touga announced to those gathered. 

"Who is it," asked Juri

"She is a young woman who goes by the name of Utena. I hope everyone will make her feel welcome."

"Of course we will." replied Miki "Right everyone?"

"Definitely" said Juri happy to have another female for company, but Saionji remained silent until he received an elbow in the stomach from Juri and a glare from Touga. "All right, all right. But Im not saying that I'll like her here, but I'll try to be nice," was his final reply.

"All right. Now that the little issue has been settled I shall retrieve her," Touga responded, a note of excitement present in his voice.

Utena was thinking about everything that had happened over the course of the day. She had never thought, never dared to dream that she would find her prince so soon. But then the doors opened and Touga appeared, a smile gracing his handsome features, and she believed and did not doubt. He took her small hand into his own large one, and guided her into the elegant room. A long mahogany table, topped with frosted glass goblets met her eyes. On the walls hung myriads of beautiful tapestries, ranging from beautiful golds, midnight blues, shades of verdant and more; the end affect an alluring rainbow for the eyes.

Touga heard the small gasp escape Utenas lips, and he couldn't help but feel a little pleased. As he pulled a chair out for Utena she gave him the tiniest hint of a smile and that's when she noticed the other three people in the room.

"Let me introduce you to my companions. The man there with the green hair is Saionji, next to him is Juri, and then this is Miki. He was the one who let you in earlier. Everyone, this is Utena, the one I told you about," Touga said before taking the empty seat next to Utena.

"Hello," Utena said, feeling her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. 

"Hi" they all replied, Saionji a little less enthusiastic than Miki and Juri. Soon dinner was served, a delicious meal of catfish and shrimp served with red wine. The conversation at the table was lighthearted with many jokes and laughter, allowing Utena to relax in the presence of these strangers. Then Miki asked Utena the question that was on everyone's minds except their host. They were all curious to find out she had come to find her way to the castle. Utena, in turn, told them the story of how Akio had followed her into the forest after she denied his proposal to date her, and when she had stopped running found herself at the front door to the castle.

"Interesting, very interesting," was all Saionji said.

When dinner concluded Miki returned to the music room adjacent to the front foyer while Juri and Saionji went to the kendo room to practice their swordsmanship. 

"Would you care for a tour Miss Utena?" Touga asked sweetly.

"Why thank you very much Mr. Touga, I would enjoy that."

"Very well then, shall we go?" Touga asked extending his arm to Utena.

"Yes," she replied, accepting his offered arm, and followed him outside.

Touga led her past the immense rose gardens, filled with roses of every color, to the stables where at least forty horses resided. Walking up to a white horse Utena stopped. 

*I think I have seen him before. He seems so familiar, * Utena thought. As if on cue the horse neighed and brought its head closer to Utena. 

"I think that Phillippe likes you," Touga said coming up behind her to pet his head as well. "Would you like to go for a ride?"

"No thank you, I haven't ridden since I was twelve," Utena answered.

"Now, what would have caused you to stop riding for so long?"

"I was thrown off of a horse when I was twelve and broke my collarbone and left arm and I have not ridden since."

"Well I guess we should change that shouldn't we," was Touga's response.

"I don't know," Utena replied. It had been a very long time since she had last ridden, and she was hesitant to do so now.

"I promise not to let you fall. Trust me," Touga's caring voice met her ears.

"Are you sure you wont let me fall," Utena asked, still a little hesitant.

"Never," and his assurance melted away her fears.

"Ok then, I'll ride with you."

With that said, Touga placed the saddle on Phillippe, mounted him, and pulled Utena up behind him. 

"Hold on," he warned, Utena wrapped her arms around his warm body, as they rode through wooded hills and open green fields.

"Do you like it?" Touga asked a little while later.

"Yes!" Utena exclaimed. "I really had forgotten how good it felt to have the wind blowing through my hair and to be surrounded by nature."

"Well, I'm glad. Maybe we should do this more often," Touga said, a smile crossing his pink lips. 

"Maybe we should," Utena replied, a smile of her own now gracing her features. She let her head fall onto his strong back, the smooth rhythm of the horses gait gently lulling her asleep. She tried to fight the drowsiness, as they headed back to the stables but she was too comfortable. When they had returned to the stables, Touga was surprised to find her softly dozing. Carefully he dismounted Phillippe taking her into his arms. Not daring to wake her, he gently carried her to her room. Placing her on the bed she stirred slightly, and opened her eyes just enough to see her crimson haired prince tucking her into bed.

"Sweet dreams" he said kissing her lightly on the forehead before leaving, still curious as to how she could fall asleep riding a horse.

  
  



	5. A Duel

The Princess & the Playboy  


Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena (RGU or SKU) or the Beauty and the Beast  


Reader Responses:

Suppis Tenshi : Thank you very much again for helping me with this. (At least I know 1 person's reading it) Thanks for the constructive criticism and thoughts, it helps keep me motivated to write.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: A Duel

The next morning Utena awoke to a soft knocking on her door. 

"Miss Utena?" Mikis voice rang through her door. 

"Yes?" she asked groggily.

"Touga wished for me to wake you, for breakfast will be served in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll be right there, thanks," Utena replied slowly pushing back the soft down comforter. After realizing she was still in her unconventional school uniform she walked over to the closet, discovering a uniform nearly identical to the one she already had on. When she finished changing and brushing her hair she found Miki in the hallway waiting for her with a smile on his face. Bright rays of sunlight shone through a wondrous stained glass window, depicting a girl in the midst of a cage of swords, and the eerie glow it seemed to radiate made her shiver.

"Come now, we don't want to be late," Miki said ushering her to the dining room. There they found fresh strawberries, pancakes, bacon, piles of violet grapes, biscuits, and sausages adorning the table. Taking a seat between Touga and Miki, Utena filled a plate with some of the fluffy pancakes, luscious strawberries and a hot biscuit.

*Its only a window. Theres nothing strange about it. Its nothing to get worried about. But, Utena worried her lip, Then why do I feel as if I have seen it somewhere before?* Utena thought, absentmindedly pushing her food around on her plate, not able to dispel the odd feeling the window gave her. 

"Are you feeling well, Utena?" Touga asked, a caring note in his voice, gently placing a hand on her forehead. Utena snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes, Im fine," Utena said to an unconvinced Touga.

The rest of breakfast went by slowly. Utena was lost in her thoughts; no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get away from the unpleasant feeling that the window outside of her room gave her. Touga and his companions were relatively quiet, for each too were in their own worlds. 

After breakfast Miki left muttering something about needing to find his shining thing. 

"Would you like that tour now Utena?" Touga asked, interrupting her from her contemplation of that strange window. "Since our tour was canceled yesterday, I thought we could finish it today."

"Why thank you, Touga, I would like that," Utena replied.

Touga wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, and he guided her out of the room. He led her to an immense library with huge shelves easily reaching the ceiling, stocked full with books of all sizes and colors. In one corner of the room rested a great chair, a blanket lying on it, just perfect for reading. In another area there was a soft couch, and a lovely cherry desk was positioned in the middle of the room.

*This truly is a perfect library*, she thought, observing the room with big eyes. Touga found that he enjoyed watching her more.

After the library he escorted her to the music room where they located Miki playing a lovely tune on the piano. Not wanting to bother him they listened in delightful silence, Utena leaning into Tougas willing arms, wrapping her tight.

"What was that you were playing?" Utena asked Miki when he was finished.

"The Sunlight Garden. When I was little my sister and I wrote this in our garden and all of our neighbors used to come to watch us play, but that was a long time ago," Miki said, a sad look crossing his eyes. 

Utena was about to ask what happened to her but Touga quickly escorted her out of the room sensing her impending question. 

"What happened to his sister?" she asked

"I'm afraid I'm not in the position to tell you, it's a very touchy subject for him. Touga replied

Next he showed her the parlor, kitchen, living room, and lastly the dojo. When they arrived there they found Saionji practicing with his sword. 

"It seems like its been forever since I've dueled anyone," Utena said, almost wistfully. 

"You duel?" asked a confused Saionji.

"Of course!"

"Then I challenge you Utena," Saionji stated.

"Challenge accepted", Utena replied, a slight fire of determination growing in her eyes.

"Wait just a minute. Are you sure you want to duel, Utena?" Touga asked having an ominous feeling about this.

"Yeah, I need the practice anyway."

"Alright then. The first person who severs the rose from their opponents chest is the victor," Touga said placing a red rose on Utenas chest, Saionji fixing a creamy white rose on his own.

Start the duel, Touga shouted.

When the two duelists commenced their swordplay, Touga noticed that Utena possessed more skill than Saionji, even though she claimed to not have dueled recently. Saionji was putting up a very good front with each matched for blows, but the instant Saionji let his guard down, creamy rose petals littered the floor. 

"Good match," Utena said turning her back on a fuming Saionji, disgusted with his defeat. Suddenly he raised his sword and brought it crashing down towards an unsuspecting Utena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry that chapter was so short. The next one will be longer and please remember to review.

~Silver Stripes~  
  



	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm putting this story on hold because of the lovely condition known as writer's block. Part of the next chapter was written before the writer's block took effect. Hopefully I'll be able to break through the block soon and thank you reviewers. 

~Silver Stripes~


End file.
